


No Date for Me

by Wannabanauthor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Linctavia Daughter, Unity Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/pseuds/Wannabanauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Linctavia prompt: Their daughter is a outdoors girl and doesn't fit in well with the other camp girls. She doesn't think she's beautiful enough to be asked to the Unity Day Dance.</p><p>Lincoln and Octavia's daughter is bummed that she doesn't have a date to the Unity Day Dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Date for Me

“Calliope, what are you doing sitting around? The Unity Day Dance starts in less than an hour!” Octavia chastised her young daughter.

The thirteen year-old girl sat on a cushion with her arms wrapped around her legs. She shook her head vehemently.

“I’m not going,” she muttered laid her head down her knees, her eyes watering.

Octavia sighed and sat down next to her. “What’s wrong, yongon?” She rubbed her daughter’s back encouragingly.

“None of the other girls like me. I want to go back to living with Trigedakru. I have more in common with them,” Callie whined, her voice slightly muffled by her knees. She wipes a stray tear away and faced away from her mother.

Callie was the spitting image of her dad, well in size and skin tone mostly. She had Octavia’s facial features and occasional attitude.

“Callie, you need to be around both groups. You are a part of both, after all,” Octavia said soothingly. She understood. She preferred the Woods Clan herself, but Bellamy lived here, and she wanted her daughter to grow up near her uncle. They moved between the camp and village often, and she knew it messed with Callie’s social life.

Callie shook her head. “No, I am Trigedakru. You don’t even consider yourself Skaikru. I’ve heard you say it! I want to go back!”

“Sweetie, I was born on the Ark, in secret, yes, but the Ark was my home for sixteen years. This is a part of your heritage, and you should join them. You never know, you might even meet your future partner there.”

“I’m not pretty enough to find a partner!” Callie said through her sniffles. “The girls here call me ugly.” She buried her head even further down.

Ah, Octavia thought. That was the real problem. She almost wanted to chuckle at how ridiculous that was.

“Calliope, look at me.” The girl looked up at her mother with tear-filled eyes.

“Am I ugly?” Octavia asked. Callie shook her head. “What about your nontu?”

Callie shook her head again.

“Then how in the world can you be ugly? You’re one of the prettiest girls in camp. Those other kids are just jealous that you have two attractive parents when most of them don’t even have one.”

“Octavia…” Lincoln sighed as he entered the room. Octavia shrugged.

“I’m right, aren’t I? I mean, seriously, we are the cutest couple here,” she replied as he crouched down next to them. She gave him a brief kiss, and he looked over at their sniffling daughter.

“Yongon, you have someone at the door,” he said softly. She lifted her head and swiped at her tears.

“Tell them to go away,” she demanded, but her little voice made him chuckle.

“I promise that it’s going to be okay. Just see who it is,” he said and held out his hand for her. She begrudgingly took it and let herself be led to the door.

Maria, Raven and Wick’s daughter, stood in front of the door. She was the same age as Octavia, but her parents were no longer together. She has Raven’s brown skin and curly hair, but she had her father’s blue eyes. She shuffled from foot to foot as Callie glared at her.

“Hi, Calliope. I’m sorry that I called you ugly. I didn’t mean it, I swear!” she said in a small voice and avoided Callie’s gaze.

Octavia’s eyebrow rose. She would have to talk to Raven about her daughter’s manners.

“You told him I was ugly and that he shouldn’t take me to the Unity Dance because everyone would think he was slumming!” Callie shouted.

Maria winced. “Yeah, about that…I just didn’t want him to take you because I wanted to go with you. I didn’t know you that would overhear me.”

Callie blinked rapidly. She definitely didn’t expect that, but she frowned. “But that’s still not okay.”

“I know, and I’m sorry. I felt really bad about it. I wasn’t even going to go to the stupid dance after I saw that you heard, but my mom said I should make things right if I felt so bad,” Maria admitted. She was wringing her hands.

Callie was still a little bit in shock. “Why did you want go with me?”

“Because you’re awesome. You’re athletic and nice, and you have two homes! I hate hiking, but I went all those times just because you love it so much,” Maria confessed, turning slightly red.

“I know what I did was wrong, but I’d like to make it up to you. Would you go to the Unity Day Dance with me?”

“Yes.” Callie surprised herself with that answer, but Maria’s face lit up.

“Great! Let’s go!”

Callie looked back at her parents. “I still have to get ready.”

Maria smiled at her. “I can help with that,” she said and grabbed Callie’s hand, leading her to the back of the house.

“Leave the door open!” Lincoln called out as they rushed past him while giggling.

“That did not go how I expected,” Octavia said and glanced over her shoulder.

Lincoln rubbed at his face. “Me either.” He brought his wife into his arms and kissed her on the forehead.

“Well I guess that’s a better way to ask someone out. We’re slowly improving by each generation,” she laughed and kissed him on the mouth.

“Yeah, no torture involved or anything. That’s a big step up,” Lincoln replied with a big smile.

Octavia placed her head against Lincoln’s chest. “Our little girl is growing up, Lincoln. What do we do? Next thing you know, she’ll be married with kids.”

“I doubt Indra would let that happen. She needs someone to continue her legacy, and I don’t think she’s going to let Calliope go that easily.” Octavia felt right in his arms. It reminded him of the many times they held each other like this, usually after war or some big event that had forced them to be separated.

Octavia chuckled and snuggled into his chest. “Mmm, I love you, Lincoln.”

He kissed on her the forehead. “I love you too, Octavia.”

“Get a room,” Calliope said as she and Maria emerged from her room. She wore a simple dress, but her long curly hair was braided in its usual Trigedakru style. Her hand was tightly clasped with Maria’s as they headed out the door.

The two parents just smiled as they watched the two girls disappear into the camp as the festivities started.


End file.
